Seasons
by puzzlywuzzly
Summary: Through the stresses of 11th grade school life, Jou manages to find a true friend...who might even turn out to be more then that. (Jyou x OC) Complete!
1. Spring

_Notes: I thought it would be fun to write a little pre-Tri fic about Jyou and his (so far) mystery girlfriend. Each chapter will be relatively short-only a few paragraphs-and will correspond to a particular season. ...You'll catch on. Please feel free to point out any inaccuracies in my writing of the Japanese school system (which are hopefully not too horrendous), if you see any._

 _Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

 **Spring**

The medical bag under his desk proved to be a good conversation starter. Or, at least, that was what she had brought up one spring morning between classes.

"Is that a doctor's bag?" she asked curiously, leaning slightly over her desk to have a look.

Startled, Jyou looked up from his desk and at the girl next to him. Her name was Konishi Estelle; he remembered hearing that she had moved from America several years before.

They had been sitting by each other in school for the past few weeks but had not exchanged more than a word. This wasn't too surprising to Jyou, as he was usually more interested in getting good grades then making friends.

He blinked as she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Oh. Yes. I carry it with me in case of emergencies," he finally replied.

Estelle smiled a bit. "So you're like a doctor."

"Well," Jyou said modestly, "that's what I'm hoping to become."

He turned back to the books on his desk, a bit flustered at her interest. Certainly she was just being polite.

"You're Kido Jyou, right?"

He glanced back over at her, and nodded.

"I'm Konishi Estelle. Nice to meet you."

In the weeks to follow, Estelle talked to Jyou nearly every day between classes. Sometimes she would sit on her desk (Jyou wondered if she knew that was against the rules) and tell him about growing up in America, and how she had moved when she was thirteen. She liked life in Japan, she said, but making friends was sometimes hard. Jyou understood.

She had a laid-back but unusually candid way of speaking, one that was polite but didn't let manners get in the way of expressing her opinion. She asked Jyou about being a doctor and listened to what he said, even when he got to explaining the strange creatures called Digimon.

"I've heard about them before," Estelle confirmed on the topic one drizzly day. "I think I may've even seen a few small ones in person. It's just amazing to think that they actually exist."

"I didn't believe it the first time _I_ saw them," Jyou chuckled, remembering. "Maybe someday you can meet Gomamon."

Estelle smiled. "I'd like that."


	2. Summer

**Summer**

Summer came, hot and sticky, making the students restless with talk of vacation. Jyou found himself a bit indifferent; he didn't mind being in class, and went to cram school every day, even if he didn't like being about in the hot weather.

Estelle was there too; she was bright and funny and liked to discuss academics, and Jyou often sat by her.

But he was puzzled the first time he noticed her sitting in on an English class.

"Can't you speak perfect English?" he asked afterwards.

Estelle smiled, looking a bit sheepish. "Well, yes...but I was interested in seeing the way it was taught," she explained. "I think I'd like to teach different languages myself someday."

She still looked a bit embarrassed, but Jyou nodded, respecting her ambition.

"What, did you think I had a thing for the English teacher?" Estelle teased.

Jyou looked up at the teacher at the front, an elderly man, then looked back at Estelle with an obtuse expression. She laughed out loud, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit, too.

The days of early summer passed by quickly, in a haze of bright sunshine and school lessons. Soon Jyou's class was being dismissed on the last day of school.

"See you in the fall," Estelle chirped, passing by him with a wave.

Though she was studious, she seemed eager to begin her vacation, like all the other students. Jyou pondered briefly why he didn't feel as excited as all the rest of them. Perhaps it was because of the days that he was leaving behind; days of high school, cram school, and sitting by Konishi Estelle.


	3. Autumn

_I had to wade through a bit of writer's block to get through this chapter, but finally it's done! A "Thank You" to the lovely few who have commented/favorited so far. Your feedback is much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Autumn**

Summer faded into autumn. Jyou felt it pleasant to be back in the classroom where the scent of books lingered in the air.

Around him, students chattered about their summer breaks; Estelle was being bombarded with questions about America from other girls. She shot a brief grin at Jyou while she answered them patiently.

The school routine came back easily to Jyou, one that he followed with dedication-listen, write, study, review. He was almost shocked when October rolled around and the field trip to Okinawa was staring him in the face.

He boarded the plane packed with other second-year high school students. As he walked to find a seat, he saw Estelle sandwiched between a couple of her friends. She looked up at him but he quickly avoided her gaze, embarrassed by the fleeting assumption that she was going to sit by him.

The hours accumulated as the plane took off then landed, and the class piled onto a bus headed for a small museum. It was a sort of commemoration for those who had died in the war.

"War is a terrible thing."

Jyou was surprised when he heard Estelle's voice, as all the other students gathered around were silent.

He turned and looked at her, and felt somewhat surprised at the grave expression on her face.

"There should be other ways to settle things. Without fighting," she continued quietly, for only Jyou's ears, it seemed.

"Sometimes...fighting it necessary. To protect the people you love," Jyou answered.

Estelle nodded, and the other students began to move on at the urging of the teacher, leaving them behind.

"I know. I guess...I must sound like a little kid or something," Estelle said, laughing softly.

"No, I understand. Sometimes we feel like it is too big of a risk, putting ourselves or others in danger when turning the other way is easier."

Estelle raised her eyebrows and simply looked at him for a moment. "You talk like you've been through war yourself."

Jyou looked down humbly, realizing she didn't know the full story about the Digimon. "I'll tell you sometime," he muttered. "Oh, look, we've been left behind."

The two spent a great deal of time talking throughout the field trip, and Jyou felt like he enjoyed the whole thing more then expected. The students went to the parks, the beach, and some interesting restaurants, where Estelle laughed, disgusted, at the students who wanted to try raw goat's meat (the Okinawa specialty).

Finally, it was time to go home. Estelle sat down next to Jyou on the plane and smiled.

"So, what's this thing you said you'd tell me sometime? About the war?"

Jyou nodded, and figured she might as well know.


	4. Winter

_It's been some time since I thought about this story, but I realized I had finished this "chapter" but not yet posted it. This thing might get finished after all. :)_

* * *

 **Winter**

Winter blustered in quickly, and the sunlight streaming in from the classroom window seemed harsh and distant.

Jyou got an awful cold, his head throbbing as he made his way to school each day.

His homeroom teacher began talking about the coming spring, encouraging the students to think about advancing to their final year of high school.

Yes, Jyou thought about it, now more then ever. The demanding studies and pressure to succeed constantly circulated in his mind, making it hard to focus on anything else.

His friends didn't really seem to understand the additional responsibilities of anticipating his final year. Taichi just laughed and told him he shouldn't worry so much. Koushiro, of course, never had a problem with difficult studies. Sora smiled encouragingly, and suggested a study break.

But Estelle was right there with him, managing smiles in the midst of the workload.

"I feel like homework is the only thing I do anymore," she confided to him. "It's taking over my life."

"I guess we need to be prepared if we want to get into any sort of prestigious university," Jyou replied matter-of-factly.

Estelle laughed, and said in a voice mixed with exasperation and amusement, "Jyou, with your work-ethic, I have no doubt that you'll get into the most prestigious university there is."

Jyou smiled weakly, and for a moment, he found himself hoping that they would _both_ get into that university.

The days inched passed, each one comprised of the same basic elements-low temperatures, runny noses, studying, cram school, and the occasional snatches of conversation with Estelle.

She told him she was going to visit America with her parents during break. He knew he wouldn't have seen her anyway, but the thought of her leaving made him feel strangely empty inside.

He sneezed into his sleeve and tried to concentrate on the lecture.

On the last day of school, Estelle gave him a cheerful goodbye.

"I'll see you next year," she said.

Jyou nodded. "Yes. Have a good vacation."

She smiled; it was usually so quick to come to her face, so warm and instant, but this time it seemed more hesitant. The same hesitancy seemed to be present just behind her green eyes. But, probably just Jyou's mind playing tricks on him.


	5. Spring Again

_Apologies that this took much longer than necessary for me to post...I thought I would need to rewrite this part but turns out it wasn't so bad. Hope you enjoy the ending!_

* * *

 **Spring Again**

It was spring again, now; twelfth grade had begun. Jyou was relieved at the start of it. The gentle weather had at last begun to return.

Estelle was not in the same classroom this year, which made his heart sink to realize. She had become such a comfortable companion between classes, an easy person to talk to about the hardships of high school. There was more to it then that, of course, but he wouldn't let himself think it.

She did say hello to him on occasion, but things didn't feel quite the same. She seemed less relaxed and didn't say as much, but Jyou supposed he could understand that. There was nothing more nerve-racking then starting your last year of secondary education-except, maybe, college exams.

But today, things were definitely different. She had caught up to him in the hall just as class was about to start.

"Jyou-!"

He turned around, noticing several other classmates giving odd stares as they passed quickly. Estelle was looking up at him, looking a bit wide-eyed and windblown. Her black hair was cut short, a little past her ears-that was different.

"Jyou, can I talk to you after school?" she asked in a rushed and slightly quiet voice.

Jyou was speechless at this confrontation, but finally nodded. "Uh...I have to get to class," he managed, pointing at his homeroom door.

Estelle smiled, nodded and backed up. "Me too. Bye!"

Jyou felt distracted the entire day.

He left the classroom at three thirty-one, quickly changing into his street shoes. He waited for Estelle outside of the school building.

She waved to him as she came out, her familiar sweet smile spreading across her face.

"Hello," she said, facing him. Her face seemed red, and Jyou wondered if she was flustered about talking to him.

"Hello," he replied, realizing he was a bit flustered himself. Yet her smile was contagious, and he couldn't help but mirror it.

Estelle looked past him and scrunched her eyebrows a little; she was thinking.

Jyou anxiously began to fill the silence with words. "So, how was school for you? The lectures seemed especially long today..."

Estelle nodded, still looking elsewhere. "Yes, long," she agreed, sounding reluctant.

Jyou felt confused. If Estelle had not really wanted to talk to him, there was no point in staying. "I should get home," he said quickly. "My parents, and homework, and, uh...lovely day..." he muttered, backing away and starting to turn.

"Jyou, wait!" Estelle called, her voice high and slightly desperate.

Jyou turned.

Estelle pursed her lips and looked up at him uncertainty. "Jyou, I was wondering...if you're not busy, maybe we could, um, take a walk, get some noodles, something like that...?"

Jyou was dumbstruck. "Noodles?"

Estelle smiled. She was definitely blushing now. "Yes."

Jyou tried to force the gears in his head to turn, to say something, _any_ thing. Before him stood his classmate, his friend; this radiant, intelligent girl who loved languages and learning, who knew the great battles he had faced as well as his idle, every-day problems. And _he_ knew _her._ So why did his brain feel so scrambled and his tongue like lead?

"Yes," he finally blurted.

"Okay," Estelle said, her voice soft and gentle. "But, you need to get home...?"

"Um, I'm sure another hour away couldn't hurt," Jyou answered. He felt self-conscious standing in front of the school now, as a few teachers left the grounds.

"Let's go," Estelle said, smiling and tugging at his sleeve a little.

"Lead the way," Jyou said.

As they walked away from the school, lugging their book bags, Jyou was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation. But he knew one thing for sure: he really liked this girl.


End file.
